Mass Effect: Worlds
by delgrave
Summary: There are things I thought will never happen to me. Teleporting to ME universe 4 years before the first game is definitely one of them. Now I find myself on Citadel. Now I will either help Shepard or just live my life normally. Guess I will figure out as I go. Some swearing and rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Mass Effect Worlds

A/N: With any luck people will read this. This is my first fanfiction and my first mass effect story. Rated M just in case.

It will be set in during the first mass effect. The second and hopefully third part will be separate from this. The second part will have oc/Tali pairing and this part will only have hints of it. Thought I would warn you. There will be other pairings too.

Dialogues will not be similar since its been a while since I played the first game. I thought of revisiting it but after playing ME2 and 3 it is quite difficult to get into the first game. So... Sorry about that.

Warning : Later in the story (maybe the second part) will have characters crossing from another game universe so don't say I didn't warn you. There will be some swearing here and there. AND **_my character does not know everything, he got tranported while he was still in the first few hours of ME3._**

Sincre this is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism will be appreciated. So let's get it started!

I do not own mass effect. It is the property of bioware.

Prologue

Damnit. I just had to run out of something to eat and I just had to get really hungry. I was playing mass effect 3 and finally got to talk to Thane for the first time. Just hearing his voice for the first time in ME3 made my day.

I went inside the store and bought some instant stuff. I was walking towards the crossing. It was evening and really cold. Not many people were out at the time. Well today is sunday so people are probably enjoying it.

So I stand at the crossing waiting for the traffic light. When it finally turns red I begin to cross it. Suddenly I hear a loud screeching noise and apprently a car was drifting or trying to drift on the cold snowy road. Wait a minute that car is out of control... and its coming... towards me. Shit.

I feel something hit me on the side and then something on the back. Suddenly everything goes black. Wait, did i just die? So afterlife is all black. Good to know. I really should have completed Mass effect 3. I didn't and now I am dying with regrets. I really should have stayed at home. Fuck me. Now I don't get to play games or hang out with my friends or even know what happend to Shepard and crew. At least my heart feels at ease, I think.

I suddenly find light shining on my eyes. I open them and find myself in a strangely well lit alley. At least I think its an alley. Apparently I did not die. Hell Yes! But where the fuck am I? The material of building is weird or futuristic made of metal maybe. I hear footsteps from behind me. Okay guess I really died or took some weird drugs and hallucinating because a freakin' dinosaur man is staring at me. Wait a minute th-that looks awfully familiar. Is that a fucking turian? Okay I am dreaming for sure now.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" the turian asked. This dream is really lucid though. I try to pinch myself which hurt really bad that was a bad idea. And I can still see the turian clearly. Well, Shit.

"I'm alright just feeling a little dizzy. What is... this place?" I ask with a bit hesistation. I'm somehow in ME universe. How in the seven hells did that happen?

The turian eyed me suspiciously and answered, "This is citadel. How come you don't know where you are?"

Oh shit. I have to give him an excuse. Come on, brain, think. Right. I answer with a bit of hesitation "Ah yes now I remember. I may have hit my head or something. Sorry to bother you." I quickly run past him to see something mind blowing. I see a number of asari, turian, salarian and even a krogan around the place. I look up to see the artificial sky and it is shining with just as much intensity as a real sky. There is even a lake. How did they fit a lake on this place? I can also see the rapid transit things flying in the sky and damn are they fast. I did not expect Citadel to be so beautiful... though very crowdy and noisy. It is no good than a human city.

I walk around nervously. Seriously how the hell did i get here? I am pretty sure I was in New York in year 2012. And now I... just how? Now that I am here can I even go back or am I stuck here? That would not be good. Its like one of those self insert fanfics I read. Who would have thought it was real? Now I am a living, breathing example of an interdimensional traveller or something like that.

I let out a big sigh. What happened to me in my timeline anyway? Did I die? Or did I just vanished? Seriously that drunk asshole! Who the hell gave him a liscence? He fuckin' crashed into me so hard I flew to fuckin' Citadel.

I keep walking. I don't know where I am. Those graphics did not do this place justice. It just looks so real now. Well it is real. I don't see a least bit of destruction so maybe it is pre-Mass Effect 1 era? I look in front of me to find Avina. Yes! I was never so thrilled to see you Ms. VI. I walk quickly to the terminal.

Avina looks at me and askes in her usual tone, "Anything I can do for you?"

Right time to know our location, "Where am I right now?"

"You are currently in the presidium near the embassies."

Alright now I know my location. I should have recognized the two paths behind Avina. "What is the current year?" Oh god please answer this question.

"The current year is 2179." Avina replies. Well would you look at that. Someone is early in this world. I let out a big sigh. Mass Effect 1 took place in 2183 so I have 4 years before the eden prime incident.

Well for now I have other priorities. I have to make some money. Maybe if I sold some of my things as my phone or even clothes would be considered ancient now. "Do you know any place where i can sell old human artifacts?" I just said my beloved phone a 'artifact'.

"There is a volus named Pitra Nor in the markets who deals in old artifacts and soveniours." That was not covered in the game. Seems like I don't know as much as I think I know. I quickly started walking towards the market areas. I could probably sell my phone, old currency or even my wallet to the volus. As I got closer I realized that I don't know the starting price of these things. That volus can easily fool me and I won't have any way to confirm it. So I figured that I should check the prices of items I want to buy namely a omni-tool. From what I have seen an omni-tool is basically a phone in this universe.

I went to a nearby tech store to check the prices. I thought to buy a cheap one for now since the expensive ones do not have much difference excrept for processing power. One of it was availabel for only 5000 credits. I have no idea if that is cheap or average. I don't have much choice in this matter so I decide to go to this Pitra Nor. I went towards him and asked while showing my phone, "How much can you give me for this?"

The volus looked at thre phone inspected it and replied, "Its old human communication device," no shit sherlock. "It is also in good condition hmm..." He waited and looked again at me. "I can give you 25000 credits for this. No more than that." Well it doesn't seem like a bad deal.

"Alright but I don't have my omni-tool with me." He eyed me suspicously. Did I seriously looked like a criminal to these guys? He waved at me to follow him. He took me to the same tech store I saw the omni-tool on.

"Which one were you going to buy?" So he figured it out that I wanted money to buy an omni-tool, but then again it seemed pretty obvious. I pointed at the one I planned to buy and bought it with 5000 credits. He bought it and gave it to me. What a good guy! He transferred 25000 credits minus the 5000 credits of the omni-tool. I should have known he wasn't doing it for free.

"Thank you." I bowed my head slightly to him. He waved it off and told me to come again. I turned away from him and walked to the nearby rapid transit. Now that I have a omni-tool I can check the hotels. The cheapest hotel charged 300 credits per day. I was also still as hungry as I was before I ended up here. It seems like my stuff such as the instant noodles I bought decided that earth was better that Citadel and stayed there. Damn it. I need something to eat. I glance towards the nearby cafe. I should eat something before crashing at a hotel. I decided to eat whatever was the cheapest. I had to save my money you know. I would also need a job if I want to survive in this place.

Because of all this mess I forgot how hot it is. It was december in New York and I was transported to this world still wearing my jacket. I take off my jacket and keep it in my hand. Everyone else is looking at me oddly. I still don't get the reason for this, maybe its my clothes. I don't give it much thought and keep going. Is that... ? Yes! That is a clothing store now I get to wear futuristic clothes. I enter the store and find out the owner is an asari. She looks at me and smiles, "Welcome. I am Shira. What kind of clothes are you looking for?"

I look at the terminal. Hmm... That suit is similar to the one Shepard wore on Kasumi's loyalty mission. I really like how it looks but it is costly . There is another one I quite like. It looks like the one Shepard normally wears but is all black and is like a shirt and it also one looks cheap. I transfer the credits and proceed towards the changing room. Okay... How the hell do I wear this? I run my fingers over the cloth and there it is! I see a zipper but nothing to hold to pull it off instead you just use your fingers. After I am set to depart I notice that they also sell travel bags. I will definetly need this. I buy the bag and put all my clothes in it.

I decided to rest before I go job-hunting. I went to the hotel I selected before and booked myself a room. The room is quite good with windows. The couch is quite comfy. There is a television and a bed for one. Its cheap for such a great room.

I throw my bag on the couch and before I sleep I decide to check all the features of my new and shining omni-tool. But first the extranet. Its basically a universe wide version of internet which is admitedly pretty cool. Apparently Linkin Park existed in this universe which made me really glad. I also searched for Shepard and find out its femshep. Nice, I wonder if the voices are still same. It would be great if that were the case, I would love to hear to Jennifer Hale. After searching a bit more I find out that she has spacer and war hero background.

Well the question of the century remains-what the fuck am I going to do in this world? I could always get a normal job and get settled maybe find a way back or I could help Shepard with her quest and become part of the Normandy. If I consider all the fanfics I have read so far, I would have to help Shepard. But is that the reason I was sent here? Maybe it was a mistake or maybe I was sent here to make a difference or was I sent here just to be a background actor? I guess time will tell. For now I think I should get a job and maybe get an apartment. After all I still have 4 years to make the choice. I will decide my course of action after I get my rest. We shall wait and see. I crash on the bed (which is rather comfortable I might add) and try to fall asleep.

But I swear if I find that drunk bastard again I will feed him to a thresher maw.

My eyes shot open and I look around to see that I'm still in my room. I let out a sigh and check the time. I have been sleeping for 16 hours... well that's a first. I reach out to the nearby glass of water and gulp it down all in once. I have to get a job preferably something related to weapons. I would like to think I came here for a reason which is quite stupid indeed but I will probably end up helping Shepard because why the fuck not? It would be fun if I find being shot at as 'fun'. In any case I will wait till the eden prime incident to make my decision. Right now I need money to survive.

I check around the extranet for any jobs. There is quite a lot of it infact. There is spot for a waiter in a restaurant, a helper needed at a tech store, there is also an empty spot for a bouncer at chora's den. Hmm... Shepard visits chora's den frequently hell it is technically the first place she will go to on the citadel but I will have to work for Fist and she might not trust me or might as well kill me... I will find something else. After quite a long time of checking I finally find a good job. A weapon store run by a turian named Varris Aerilius who is also willing to accept a apprentice at a lower payment. I don't mind that.

The store is located in the lower markets area. I was crossing the bridge when I heard some people talking. "Hey, did you see the news about the vigilante?" One of the man asked the other.

The other man crossed his arms and replied, "I did. Apparently he took down some people that smuggled illegal weapon mods. C-Sec did not look happy about it, even though he helped them."

They kept talking for a while. I just kept walking towards my destination until their voices were drowned out. They definetly did not cover this in the game. I did not know there was a vigilante on Citadel and C-Sec is not particuraly happy about this. Well its probably not that important to me or Shepard.

When I finally reach my destination I see the store. I walk to the turian at the counter, "Hello my name is * *. I heard this place was hiring." The turian looked at me and eyed me. And its creeping me the fuck out!

"You heard right. I was looking for someone who can help." He... is actually sounds kind of polite. He suddenly pointed at me and said, "Judging from your looks though... you have never handled a weapon." Ouch. So blunt!

"I have fired weapons." To be honest I have only fired a Glock back in my world. "I just don't know how to... well... maintain them." I shot back suddenly realising he is right.

"So I assume you are here for learning? You do realise that you will receive less payment that way, right?" Varris asked me with a doubtful look.

I nod my head and reply, "Yes, I know about that and I'm here to learn too. By the way I don't need a liscence right?"

The turian smirked at me, "No, you do not require a liscence unless you want to roam freely with a weapon. Anyways we will see if you are good enough to keep around. By the way what was your name again?"

Seriously? I literally just told you my name. How can someone forget a name so fast? "* *" I reply with a sigh. "Friends call me Rey."

"Alright Rey come inside and we can get started on your training." The owner waves me inside to which I gladly follow. I go inside and find out it actually is very big compared to how it looks from ouside. There are racks of weapons near the wall. There are many crates lying around which I assume contains more weapons or mods.

I look around to see a human man working at the table fixing a weapon maybe. 6-foot tall with a muscular body, messy hair and sporting a black t-shirt and camo pants. A typical military guy. What is he doing here? He looks at me first then at the turian beside me and speaks, "New employee?" The owner simply nods at his question.

"Maybe if he can pass the test."

The worker nods and turns to me and stretches a hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Albert Walker."

I shake his hand. "* * , you can call me Rey."

"Albert, show him how to dismantle a pistol." I hear Varris from brehind me. "Rey, pay attention and try to copy him." Throwing me right in the middle of the fight. Well I wouldn't like it any other way. I briefly see Albert nod and go towards the table. I follow him to the table.

He took a nearby pistol and began by holding its barrel and then slowly (for the sake of my learning) dismantles the pistol in around six parts. It took him around 2 minutes even though he slowed it down. I see. Looks like I just need to remember which part goes where. It seems easier than I thought. He then in sone very fluid motions makes the dismantled weapons whole again and hands it over to me.

Alright now its my turn. I takes the gun from his and grip the barrel in a similar way. Hmm... I cannot seem to pull it off like him. Oh, now it came off. I then proceed to fully dismantle it. Phew, It took me 8 minutes on my first try.

After a while I hear Albert's voice, "Its pretty good for a first time. Are you sure you have never done this before?"

I nod sideways and reply, "No, but it seems quite easy since I'm god at remembering things after I see it once."

"In any case," I hear Varris speak, "You seem to have a knack for these things." It definetly feels to be complimented every once in a while. "How does 2000 credits a day sound?" Hmm... I pay 300 creds for the room and around 400 creds on my food so I think 2000 credits is good.

"Sounds good to me." I reply with a smile.

"Very well then you can join from tommorow. Albert will teach you the ropes." Varris says turning to face Albert, "Don't be too hard on the new kid." Albert just laughes at this.

After talking for a while with Albert and Varris I finally ask Varris, "You don't hate humans due to the first contact war?"

Varris nods and speaks, "I don't really care about that. I didn't lose anyone or anything in the war so it doesn't really affect me."

"Good to see there are people like that too." I then turn to Albert, "What is your story?"

"Nothing much really. I wasn't able to join alliance so I ended up coming to Citadel." Now Albert asks me a question, "What about you?"

Gotta make a backstory. "Well, I came to Citadel to make it big. I don't really have a family back on earth so I ended up coming to Citadel." Not bad Rey.

"Why choose this job?" Varris asks.

"I just wanted to learn about weapons and stuff and this seemed interesting." That does not sound satisfactory. I Varris nod at my answer. I guess it wasn't that bad.

Yay! I got a job. After some more time and more tips from Albert I notice its getting late. So Both Varris and Albert return to their home and I retreat back to my hotel room.

I crash on my bed, again. From what I have been able to gather, the history is the same as the game and Saren exists too. So I'm pretty sure the whole ME1 arc will take place. And when it does I will be ready. Maybe. I doubt I ever will.

Suddenly a thoght comes to my mind. What if all this is a dream and I'm in some kind of coma? I doubt that because its too lucid to be a dream. I really want to go back though. Maybe if I die in this world I will return to my world. No that is a bad idea. What if I return then waht will I say to everyone? I should drop this idea. Since there's nothing I can do to get back I might as well have my fun here. Hence after pondering over my situation I turn off my omni-tool and try to sleep.

And so my new life in Mass Effect world begins.

A/N: I hope you like the story. And again forgive me if it is not as good as it could be. It is my first work after all. Any tips or constructive criticism or comments are appreciated. Forgive my grammer. English is not my first language.

Okay in the next chapter Rey will attend his first day at his job. We'll see how it turns out.

Good day to you readers.

Delgrave out.


	2. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Worlds

A/N: Thanks for everyone who read this or left a review. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with studies. Now time for Rey's first day at his new job. Hopefully it will go smoothly. There will be one arc before the whole ME1 story for people who were wondering. Like always, comments and criticisms are appreciated.

This chapter is also lacking any action scenes. Don't worry firefights will happen soon. I'm trying to set up the story arc I was talking about (the first arc may seemed rushed but this is my first time so forgive me) and also get Rey settled on citadel for what will come in the neare future.

And for people wondering about the 'crossover from different game universe' thing I talked earlier. They will happen after Saren's dealt with. So there is still a lot of time before that.

Sorry if my updates are not consistent, I'm a student so... and I'm a bit lazy.

Chapter 1

I shot up when I hear the super loud alarm ring. Why would they make it so loud? I stand on my feet and go towards the washroom. I do everthing necessary and look at the time. I should get to the store. I stop by the nearby cafe for a breakfast. One cannot work on empty stomach.

I exit the cafe. After some walking I see a news terminal and its about the illegal weapon mods again. I look at the screen and see a familiar face. So Emily Wong is here so early too. "This is Emily Wong reporting from C-Sec office. We will try and see if someone can answer the questions raised by the smuggling on Citadel." Emily Wong walks towards a human... Ah that's Bailey. "Officer Bailey do you have any information about the smuggling or this vigilante 'Shadow'?

Bailey clears his throat and speaks, "We are currently trying to figure out who the smuggled weapons mods belonged to or who it was sent for and about the vigilante...," Bailey speaks again after the pause, "We are still not sure what his intentions or how he got the information were but he did take law in his own hands which is a crime. Because of his interference the culprits were able to escape though were injured. In any case we strictly advise other citizens ro report to C-Sec if you have any sensitive information and not copy this vigilante."

Bailey then swiftly turns around towards some other officers, "It seems like C-Sec did not know about it as much as we thought but this vigilante, is he a hero or just an ambitious man taking law in his hand? Currently C-Sec is trying their best on this case. This is Emily Wong reporting live."

Hmm... now this vigilante has caught my attention. He must be pretty good to piss off C-Sec. For now I sould get to the shop fast. I really don't want to be late on the first day. Following this I start jogging to my destination. I have to stay in shape too you know.

When I reach the store I can see some turians in similar outfits. Some kind of group maybe? No wait that is C-Sec. What is C-Sec doing here I wonder? I reach near the store only for the C-Sec officer to look at me and ask, "What business do you have here?"

Before I can reply Varris speaks for me, "He works here. A new employee." Thanks for that Varris. The officer just nods his head. Just then I see another officer pop out from inside the store with Albert.

The new officer lets out a sigh andlooks at Varris and says, "Sorry about this Varris. I know you are not involved in these cases but boss said not to skip any stores." I guess those two know each other.

"Don't worry about it," Varris replies. "I understand you are just doing your job." The officer smiles at this and proceeds to leave the store.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Albert replies, "They are going around checking all the possible places to hide illegal smuggled stuff." He shakes his head at this. "We have been here for a while now. They should know everything at this shop is lega-."

"Well it doesn't really matter," Varris stops him mid-sentence. "Anyways welcome to your new job Rey. We should start quickly." I nod my head at this. Alright lets get down to business. "Albert give him the catalogue." At this Albert open his omni-tool and transfers someting to me. Seems like some kind of list. Before I can think more Varris says, "That is a weapon catalogue memorize all the names and their parts and also their looks. Today you will help around the shop and at breaks you will learn from either me or Albert."

"Roger that." I mock salute at him and get to memorizing the list. It should be quite easy since I know how a weapon looks since I played the first games twice.

After a while I find out that it is more difficult than I thought. Varris could see my predicament and suggests, "Rey today you will work while reffering to the list but be sure to memorise it by tommorow." I brighten up at this and nod happily.

When I'm on break Albert teaches me about guns. "Now as you know the guns actually make their ammunitions from a block of metal present inside the gun. One block can produce thousands of bullets and fire them with supersonic sound with the help of mass accelerators. This is why ammo is never a problem." Albert hands me a Kessler pistol. "So the only downside to this system is that when fired for long durations the accelerators ovrerheat and become unable to shoot projectiles. One can wait for it to cool but if you force it to cool down with proper precautions chances are there will be a small explosion so be extrmely careful." Albert finally finishes his rant. Well that was long and actually easy to understand.

Albert then dismantles the pistol and shows me the block of metal surrounded by some kind of blueish forcefield and it looks just like its name says. Its hard to believe the guns shoot this thing out. Albert then shows me how to replace its block of metal which was definitly easier than remembering differrent name of guns.

When its my turn to handle the shop I just stand there waiting for a customer. My first custome is a human man. I attend his with a smile, "Sir, Please look at the terminal for anything you may want to purchase." He then proceeds to looks at the terminal.

After some thinking and maybe some extraret searches the man finally buys an assault rifle and radioactive rounds. This goes on for the rest of my day.

"You are good at this, better at it than I thought for." Varris compliments me.

"Looks can be decieving too." I speak back to Varris.

My new job is going much smoother than I thought it would. Apparently I have got a knack for this. Who would have thought I will be fixing guns? I was leading a perfectly normal life back in my world and here I am. So this is way I live my life on Citadel, I wake up go for a jog then go to my job, come back to the hotel, sleep and repeat. Its getting kind of boring actually. Well it got better after after some weeks.

One day after the store closed Albert asks me, "You said you came onto citadel just a day before you got the job, Where do you live now?"

"I currently live in a hotel, nothing too fancy ." Albert looks shocked at this and thinks for a while.

"Okay, how about this I will let you live at my house. It is a bit too big for me to live alone anyways."

I was shocked at this, "No no no no there is no need for this. You really don't need to do this. I can live at the hotel. No problem there." Wow, Albert's such a nice guy. It would save a lot of money if I live with him though. But I shouldn't burden him.

"Don't worry about that," he waves his hands. "I live alone anyways and I was looking for a roommate. You can live with me I have an empty room too."

Maybe I should agree. "Well, if you say so. Give me the address then." With this Albert open his omni-tool and sends me his address.

"You can come tomorrow then." He smirks ands then says, "Now we should get to Chora's den."

"What, why?" I ask him with a confused look on my face.

"To drink, of course or do you not drink?"

"Oh no I do drink. Just was a bit confused." Its been a while since I drank alcohol. I don't know if I will be able to handle it... but we will just have to see.

"Great lets go." Alberts says pumping his fist in air. He seems happy about this.

As he starts walking I can see him limp. He was hiding it well though. "Did you hurt your leg?" I ask.

Albert stared at me for a few seconds, did he think I wouldn't notice? "I fell in the bathroom." He shrugs.

As we walk towards the rapid transit a stray thought came to my mind. Why do all these flying cars look so similar, the only diffrence is colours. What happened to all the companies? What happened to the competition between them? This world really lacks variety in some aspects. Now that I think about it my mind went on a weird tangeant.

I shake the thoughts out of my mind as we reach Chora's den. Its quite flashy, there are lots of neon lights on the entrance and damn the music sucks. Well it won't be like this after 4 years.

We walk in to see it filled with people. There are guys just drinking, some are drooling over the dancers. They dance quite well though and they look... well never mind. The bouncers look at us walk in. We make our way to the bartender.

"Serrice ice brandy," I raise my eyebrow at this. Its supposed to be pretty expensive, right? "What about you?" Albert looks at me.

"Red wine, if you have it," The bartender nods and I turn to Albert, "That brandy is pretty expensive right?"

"Yeah I have money to spare tonight." My co-worker smirks at me.

"Don't come crying to me when you can't walk." Albert just laughs at my comment.

After we finish our drinks I can see Albert look a bit wobbly. That Brandy affected Shepard despite her cerberus cybernatics so this doesn't come as a surprise.

Albert takes a nearby seat and sits down. He then looks at me and says, "Well, I don't really like this place."

Where did that come from? "Why is that?"

"I have my reasons," He then looks around at the bouncers. "I would never come here if there was any other place to drink." I guess flux is not open yet then.

"You have gotten quite drunk," I take hold of his shoulder. "Come on lets get you home." I briefly see Albert nod at this and we make our way towards the exit. Albert removes my hand and gestures at me to wait here as he makes his way towards washroom.

After a while I see him walk out of there normally. Well, that was fast recovery. With this we make our way back to the transit and I set a course to the hotel. With this we part ways.

While I wait to reach my destination I open extranet to check the recent news. I could not find anything new just more of the vigilante and smuggling and politics. After reading a few articles about the vigilante I find that he/she is quite liked by most of the citizens. Apparently he has suppressed some gangs on citadel and crime rate has actually gone down. Of course C-Sec is pretty pissed. Executor Pallin is trying his best to reduce the publicity he/she is getting (Emily Wong has a hand in the increase in publicity I think). Though there are some civilians on C-Sec's side. Interesting.

I close my omni-tool as I reach the hotel. Feeling tired I don't wait anywhere and go directly to my room and fall asleep on the bed, I need to move to Albert's place tomorrow too.

Next morning I start packing my stuff. Clothes... check, toothbrush... check, first aid kit... check. Okay I'm all set. When I get out of the hotel I suddenly hear sirens. Is that C-Sec? I quickly check my omni-tool and there has been a shootout between some gangs... holy shit. There has been a gang war on citadel. I should stay clear of that area. Well Albert's place is quite far from there so that is good.

Its morning, my things are packed and I'm right outside his house. He actually owns a house on citadel. After finding his apartment I ring the bell. The door is open. I enter and see a corridor with a door on right and left. The right door is open and... is that blood? I hear some groaning, that's creepy. What is going on here?

I quitely make my way in the house following the blood. I should be sneaky if there is hostile in here. All those hours spent playing splinter cell should pay off.

As I make my way to the room I see a man sitting on the couch without his shirt and with a hand on his shoulder that is painted red with blood. Apparently this man is Albert. Well, fuck me. "Albert, that does not look like an accident." I take a look at his wound and quickly rush towards him .

"Damnit... I shouldn't have called you today." He blurts out in pain. "But now that you are here, I need some help."

As if its my cue I quickly rush to my bag and take out the first aid kit and ask, "How did you get this wound?"

"A pistol shot, took out the bullet but I haven't had time to dress the wound yet." He says as I proceed to disinfect the wound. Damn, so this is how a bullet wound looks like. After this I play dress up with the bandages.

As he opens his mouth to speak I cut him off. "So let me guess, you are either a gang member or C-Sec which is unlikely or... you are the vigilante." I look at him with a smug look as he frowns at me. Caught you.

"There is not escaping from this, is there?" He sighs and says, "Yes, I am the vigilante that is all over the news recently," As I begin to ask him something he quickly cuts me, "And I know what you're going to ask but I did it for a very good reason. I'm trying to figure out why Eclipse is trying to bring in illegal weapons and mods on citadel."

Eclipse? "I thought they operated outside citadel space." Albert nods his head as I say this.

"So did I, but I heard it from their own mercs. I would have told C-Sec about this but I don't have any proof and they cannot work outside the red tape." It makes sense, I guess. Albert looks at me and say, "Now that you know all this, I would appreciate that you don't tell anyone about this." He bows his head to me. Wow he really is such a good guy.

"Wait a minute, I am not going to tell anyone instead I kind of admire what you are doing." If he can stop Eclipse from doing whatever they are doing it would help everyone. "So... can I still live here?"

Albert chuckles at this, "Of course you can. Originally I thought if someone lived with me it would help with the bills." And I thought he was just being kind.

I frown at him which he just laughs at, "In any case what happened today?"

He leans back on the couch and says, "Well, I was following a merc to their base or wherever they store their equipment. Long story short I was spotted and a firefight ensued. I got shot and I was able to escape after stealing the jacket of one the merc I shot."

"Do you think C-Sec caught them?" I ask.

"Doubt it. They are fast and probably have many meeting spots and the rules really bind C-Sec's power." Albert stands up and says, "Well enough of that you should get settled here-" He suddenly loses his footing only for me to rush in and stop his fall.

"Woah, esay there. You lost a lot of blood, its a surprise you are still standing." I make him sit back down. "You shoulds rest I will take care of my settlement just point the way to the room and afterwards I will also clean all this blood on the floor."

I take my bag and head towards the room he points. It wasthe other door in thre corridor. I open the door and... this room is bigger than my hotel room. I definitely made the right choice. After I am done unpacking I walk to the bathroom and... seriously? They still use a mop? Come on, this ain't futuristic at all!

I clean up all the blood. It took some time but I have finally done it. Now that I think about that I am taking all this very lightly, but then again I doubt anyting could compare to some dimension-hopping. Eh, whatever. I should check on Albert. I walk to the living room only to find him eating and watching TV. "I was busy cleaning your mess and you are here eating and watching TV." I proclaim.

He snorts, "Hey, I didn't ask you too." I just shrug.

"So, do you think Fist is on with Eclipse?" I ask.

"I'm not sure but I think so since all illegal activities on Citadel go through Fist." The vigilante answers.

"Who the fuck are you anyways?"

He looks at me for a second weirdly and answers, "Like I said I failed to join Alliance. The reason for that was because... I did some things I'm not proud of." I stare at him for few seconds, "Okay fine. I was a part of a group called tenth street reds," That is the one from earthborn Shepard's backstory. "And I was involved in some...drug related things. Don't look at me like that I have changed. Well I had been arrested few times so even after I changed... my past refused to leave me."

He gets a sad look on his face so I decide to change the subject, "So what are your skills? I mean like do you have force powers or tech ones." I ask wanting to know his 'class'.

"Biotics," He corrects me with a frown. "And no I don't have implants. But I'm a very good hacker." He proclaims with a smirk.

"How good?"

"I can hack into C-Sec servers." A evil grin appearing on his face.

"No. Fucking. Way." Is he for real? "Aren't those supposed to be super-protected?"

"They are but I can easily get into them check what I want to know or plant in whatever I want to and get out. I have never tried planting something but how difficult can it be?" You have got to be kidding me. Wait a minute... I can use that.

"So uh... can you plant anything in there? Like a profile or something?" I hesitantly ask him.

"Yes, most probably, but why do you ask?" He asks with a confused look.

"No, nothing, just curious." I don't have an indentity in this world and without and id I doubt Shepard will accept me in her crew but if someone can create a fake id then... I might have a chance and I will also need a gun license. "Anyways, I want to help you in sort this mess out."

"I appreciate it and you did save my life. I will ask for help if needed."

"Glad to help." How the hell did I get into this shit? Well its nowhere near the shit I will go through if I help Shepard though. It would be beneficial to get some experience. He will owe me after this so I can put my plan in motion... I really shouldn't think like this. Whatever.

Even if he is an ass, I will have to make sure Fist isn't arrested or killed, that could fuck up the canon pretty bad.

In any case, Brace yourself Eclipse because I am coming for you. Damn, that felt good.

A/N: Yeah, so the first arc is beginning. I know there is lack action scenes or as a reader put it 'lack of Dakka'. But Like I said in the start it will begin in next chapter.

Thank you for all the support. It really means a lot.

Sorry, the next chapter or chapters may be late.

Reviews

Thanks KnightLawn, Pteaset for the praise.

Guest: The crossover will not take place till the second part and I have selected what characters will crossover. Thank you for the tip.

Guest: Sorry about the lack of 'dakka'. Well there will be the first firefight in the next chapter.

Legion(guest): Sorry I am busy with studies and other things so updates won't be consistent. Sorry.


End file.
